


Warm Up!

by Talking_Mold



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), dbd - Fandom
Genre: Campfire junk, Claudette Morel - Freeform, DBD, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Dwight Fairfield - Freeform, Headcanon, Jake Park - Freeform, Like very short, Meg Thomas - Freeform, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Mold/pseuds/Talking_Mold
Summary: A small series of headcanons involving the first four survivors. I may add onto it in the future, who knows.





	Warm Up!

Back when she was on earth, Meg was quite used to running/jogging in the early mornings. Especially with other people. It was a good way to clear her mind, and work up some energy for the day (not that she needed it). When she was at school, it was usually with another member on her team running laps on their schools local track field. At home, when she could, she was able to reel in her nearby neighbors to join her.

Of course, in the entity’s realm, there’s really no such thing as “early morning.” Only whatever time Dwight’s barely functioning wrist watch dictated it was. This didn’t stop Meg from continuing the tradition. Now surrounded by people constantly, the young woman found herself dragging along whatever random survivor she could through the entity’s vast campfire forestry. Some being easier to drag along than others.

Part one of more maybe: OG cast  
Dwight Fairfield:

Adding onto the long list of things Dwight didn’t excel at, running was one of them. Whenever it was time for gym during his old high school days, you could find the young Dwight, hiding behind the stands, or throwing up in the corner from pushing himself too hard. But being the pushover he was, the man never had the nerve to outright decline Meg. Instead, after only running for about a minute he’d slug behind. Fully drenched in sweat only for it to have evaporated by the time the duo got back to the campfire to meet back with the other survivors. Although his expression really said it all. Meg continues to try her best to be encouraging regardless, even when he slows her down.

Claudette Morel:

Having been more than a bit of an introvert on earth, Claudette was fairly surprised about the invitation when Meg brought it up for the first time. It hadn’t been that long since the four of them (the others being Jake and Dwight) had been taken prisoner here, and adjusting was a tough time for everyone. To see someone so energetic adapt so quickly caught her off guard. When asking about it midway through to break uncomfortable silence, Meg was just like everything else quick to answer.

“We gotta be ready for when we do find the exit, y’know? Those monsters are gonna try to stop us Cl… uhhh-”

“Claudette.”

“Those monsters are gonna try and stop us, Claudette. We can’t let that happen.” She sounded so sure of it like they were going to escape any day now. The interaction kind of sparked something the botanist didn’t think she had. Now, whenever the two team up to jog, silently agree to keep an eye out for that ticket free, just as motivation if nothing else.

Jake Park:

Jake was pretty used to the forestry around the campfire by the time Meg approached him. Whilst she never noticed it herself, Claudette was kind enough to inform her about how he’d go missing for what felt like hours in there. All before returning with either scrunched up bunches of plants she’d requested, or other random objects he’d “scavenged.” So when asked to join her on a quick run around the forest, he’d quietly comply. Doing more trailing behind her with his hands in his pockets than actual running. Meg had lost him several times on jogs because he’d stop to pick something up without her knowing. Needless to say, she doesn’t ask Jake to jog with her as much as she used to when it was just the four of them.


End file.
